When Gotham Came to the BAU
by KESwriter
Summary: Garcia has a unique connection with Barbara Gordon, formerly Batgirl and now a hacker known as Oracle who uses a wheelchair. When Gotham City suddenly appears in Garcia's world nothing is ever the same.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this.

Rated T for violence.

I own nothing.

If this looks familiar it is because I copied part of it from another story. This is set in the world of the BAU so I hope it works.

Garcia has a unique connection with Barbara Gordon, formerly Batgirl and now a hacker known as Oracle who uses a wheelchair. When Gotham City suddenly appears in Garcia's world nothing is ever the same.

When Gotham Came to the BAU

Sometimes members of the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit wonder how technical analyst Penelope Garcia is able to track down information so quickly. How she is able to hack into networks without being noticed and finding the key piece of data that leads the team to finding the UNSUB just in time to save someone.

The same can be said of Barbara Gordon. Now using a wheelchair, she is one of Batman's most trusted allies. She is a master strategist and is able to get her best associates to the right locations. Even with all her information prowess, her friends and fellow heroes still wonder what other resources she might have that she refuses to talk about.

The answer crosses the barriers of reality. These are two women who live and breathe computer code. Sometimes they go digging into the deepest depths of the cyber information universe. And somewhere along the way they found each other.

…

At first they were just two cyber hackers working late at night in their own timelines. They were both looking for random pieces of information that might help with their own "side jobs" that had little to with their regular responsibilities. They became aware they both had pieces of the same puzzle and decided to share and were able to find the answer. As a result they decided to keep in touch by communicating in this pocket of cyber space to discuss data puzzles that no one else seemed to understand.

Over time they became comfortable enough to share more information about their identities to one another. "Baby Girl Hacker" and "Oracle" began to trust each other enough to share information relating to problems that involved less "net speak" and more physical world terms. It didn't take long for two genius hackers to come to the same conclusion: They were both from alternate realities.

Garcia was the one who figured it out first. In her version, "Oracle" was the code name for Barbara Gordon, the former Batgirl and now information coordinator for a team of mostly female vigilantes known as the Birds of Prey. In her reality this was a comic book series. Garcia was over the moon once Barbara confirmed that her suspicions were correct. But Garcia was also smart enough to keep this to herself. Who would honestly believe she could communicate to a comic book character?

It took Barbara a little longer to figure out where Garcia was from. Barbara didn't watch as much TV and it was until Dinah, the Black Canary "borrowed" one of her screens to watch a show featuring a woman wearing cutesy colorful jewelry surrounded by computer screens. It was an FBI crime drama about a team of profilers who tracked criminals with the help of a technical analyst based in Quantico. Barbara cursed herself for not figuring it out sooner. She decided to keep this information to herself also. She hated the idea of people learning that she sometimes sought help from a government of any universe.

Neither tried to think much about the fact that lived and worked in universes where they were considered fictional characters. They both reasoned that the world of computer codes and cyber navigation wasn't confined to one single dimension. The fact was that they were smartest tech analysts in their worlds and when they worked together, they helped people.

…

"She is cute," J.J. said admiring a Garcia's new Batgirl figurine.

"I know isn't she?" Garcia said. "I kind of wish she came with a wheel chair though."

"Why?" J.J. asked.

"Because in a super-creepy comic she was crippled by the Joker but she managed to use her mental genius to work as a hacker and lead her own team of vigilantes while also helping Batman," Garcia said rapidly.

"I didn't know you liked comics so much."

"I love Barbara Gordon," Garcia said. "I don't pretend to know what it is like to need to use a wheelchair but I can understand what it is like to have you guys as my team and how to help you from far away."

"Very insightful," J.J. said. "Maybe I might pick up a comic one day."

"In the current comics she can walk and is a college student who lives in a hip neighborhood. But she is still a genius and still incredible."

"Still sounds like fun," she said.

…

Oracle: Doc Martens and a hoody. Really?

BabyGirlHacker: But she is so cute! I think you'd like her.

Oracle: First hoodies are impractical especially with long hair. I hand-cut my cowl for it to fit.

BabyGirlHacker: The doll does come with a hole for the hair.

Oracle: Can we get back to hacking? I am sending another line of code for you to work on.

BabyGirlHacker: Just tell me about the new guy joining our team! They always make casting announcements over the summer.

Oracle: He is good-looking is all I'll say.

BabyGirlHacker: No one can look as good as Derek Morgan!

Oracle: This guy meets the need for hotness that was left by his leaving.

BabyGirlHacker: Okay, here is the next code from my end.

They kept at it for hours. Garcia was looking for more ways to secure her searches so a group like the Dirty Dozen couldn't come after her again. Barbara was looking to break down firewalls for a terror group inspired by the joker.

Barbara sent an unusual line of code that translated into a series of numbers. She sounded alarmed when she received it.

Oracle: This numbers are familiar. I did another search. This the perimeter of Gotham Island. Here is the next line.

Garcia translated it again and this time she saw her computers tremble.

BabyGirlHacker: Something feels off about all this.

A minute later Barbara came back online.

Oracle: These aren't lines of code. It is a quantum teleportation equation. This is different Garcia. I felt the wave too. I need to get off line and find Batman.

BabyGirlHacker: Any idea what is going on? Is he on patrol?

Oracle: No there is a secret meeting in the Batcave involving him, Superman, and Wonder Woman. I have got to go. Prepare yourself Penelope.

BabyGirlHacker: For what?

Oracle: I have no idea. Oracle out.

Garcia signed off too. She wondered what Barbara was so worried about. There was a knock on her door. It was Hotch.

"We have a case," he said. "Two mayors in two different cities were strangled to death in the span of forty-eight hours."

"I'll get to work sir," she said and the she felt the ground tremble beneath her feet. It shook so badly that both she and Hotch grabbed the door frame.

"I haven't felt an earth-quake like this since San Francisco," she said lightly and noticed Hotch was sweating.

Something about all this did feel off.

…

"This better be important Oracle," Batman said.

"I'm sending to your computer now," she said urgently. "I've never seen an equation like it. It also has a time attached to it. Three minutes!"

Superman looked alarmed. "Where are you getting your information from Oracle?"

"A TV show character, from another reality."

Batman looked annoyed. "Why have you never mentioned her before?"

"It is a long story."

"What can we do Oracle?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know but you need to be ready for something."

Alfred appeared. "Sir Commissioner Gordon is on the line. The mayor has been strangled to death and the deputy mayor is in DC."

"I'll take the call," Batman said. "I'll be back in two hours. Keep discussing and Oracle get back to me when you have something more substantial."

Then the earth began to violently shake. Batman grabbed the computer consol. Superman and Wonder Woman held on to their seats.

…

When the shaking stopped Garcia and Hotch just stared at each other. Then Reid came rushing to them.

"Guys you've got to see this!" He said excitedly holding a sheet of paper. "A new land mass has appeared off Virginia Beach. Look at the size!"

Garcia suspected that she did not have to look at any numbers on the paper to know the exact size.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Support!

Chapter Two:

"So you've been communicating with a woman from a parallel universe for more than three years now?" Batman said accusingly.

"I don't have to tell you everything," Barbara said defensively. "And you have a multitude of secrets."

Superman stood up. "We all have our secrets. The big question is what do we do now?"

Batman was working at the computers. "I don't have access to any of my satellites. We're running on generators and only the most basic lines of communication."

"We need eyes on the situation," Superman said. "I'll go to the surface."

"No," Batman said. "That will only raise suspicions and possibly a missile if we are truly only comic book characters in this world."

"Then what do we do?"

"Oracle, you need to contact your source in this world," Batman said.

"I'm trying," Oracle said. "She just isn't picking up."

"Try harder."

…

"Did you know that there is a floating island-like structure made from garbage known as the Pacific Trash Vortex?" Reid said as they sat in the conference room. "Some estimates suggest that it is the size of Texas."

"How would it get to the Atlantic?" Rossi asked.

Reid shrugged. "It is just one example of how an island-like structure could come into existence."

J.J. smiled. "You don't like not knowing what something is do you?"

"I'm just looking for some logical as answer to how something like this could happen."

They were in the conference room awaiting orders. So far since the existence of the island, the US government has labeled it a threat and all law enforcement is to be on standby.

Garcia was typing away furiously at a computer. Hacking the Pentagon was extremely risky but she had to find out what was going on.

"Garcia," Hotch said suspiciously. "Are you trying to access places you don't have clearance for?"

She looked up. "Sir, I'm just looking for answers and the only one I have is too crazy for you to believe."

"Try me," he said sternly.

"Sir without actual proof you might think my suspicion is absolutely nutty as in 'put Garcia on psychiatric leave' nutty."

J.J. looked intrigued. "You have a captive audience now."

"I promise I'll keep an open mind Garcia," Hotch said. "Just stop trying to hack the NSA and tell me."

She closed her computer. "Reid, I recognized those numbers for the perimeter of the island. I was working with a hacker and decoded that number. I sent it back and it scared her too. It is, wait for it, the perimeter of Gotham Island."

"As in Batman's Gotham City?" Hotch asked.

Garcia nodded.

Rossi sat back. "I like Reid's floating garbage island theory better."

She looked imploringly to Hotch. "Sir I promise I am not making this up. For more than three years I have been in communication with Barbara Gordon, the commissioner's adult daughter who goes by the name Oracle in the comics where she uses a wheelchair after being crippled by the Joker."

"But she is back to being Batgirl now," Reid said. "Due to neuro-chip implant."

"I didn't know you followed the comics," she said.

"I do occasionally," he said.

"But she still uses a wheelchair in her version of reality. At some point the current comics stopped reflecting her version of reality."

Hotch didn't say anything at first. He paced around and then looked to Reid.

"What are your thoughts on the theory?"

"We only know about five percent of the universe," he said. "I think there needs to be further proof."

"I agree," Hotch said. "Garcia can you contact this woman?"

"I can try," she said. "And there is one other big thing worth mentioning."

"What is it?"

"We're television characters in her world."

…

Black Canary and Huntress walked into Barbara's main control room. She had tried contacting Garcia an eighth time but it wasn't working.

Black Canary approached her. "So what's going on Babs? People a freaking out over the earthquake and the fact that the bridges are gone. Any theories?"

She looked up at her tiredly. "What if I told you we were teleported into a world we are comic book characters and character in the show 'Criminal Minds' are real?"

"Cool," Huntress and Black Canary said in unison.

Barbara stared at them. "Seriously, that is your response when Batman is ready to explode?"

Huntress pulled a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge. "You'll find a way to get us back, so for now let's see how much fun can be had."

Black Canary plopped herself into a chair. "I wonder if we can meet Derek Morgan. He is just so dreamy."

"What make you think we're going to meet the team?"

She spun around in her chair. "I'm not physicist but I'm guessing you're going to want to meet the people who seemed to pull you into this world."

"I'm just trying to reach them right now," she said with a huff and then a squeal.

"She's in our little corner cyber space!"

"Batman I have her!"

"Read the text as you receive it," he said.

BabyGirlHacker: Barbara where are you? This is Garcia, I think we need to talk if we can. Here is my number: 555-555-5555

Barbara began to dial the number. "Black Canary and Huntress are joining the conversation. They've seen the show more than I have and know what to ask."

Black Canary and Huntress moved next to her and waited anxiously.

"Hello?" Garcia said nervously.

"Garcia!" Babara said joyfully.

"Barbara!" she said in return. "Or should I call you Oracle?"

"No, Barbara or 'Babs' is fine since we're old friends and there are no secret identities here."

"Cool," she said. "So how are things? Is your dad okay? How is Batman or am I currently on speaker phone with him?"

Batman cut in. "This is Batman. You are currently on speaker-phone with Wonder Woman, Superman, Oracle, Huntress, and Black Canary."

"Give it up Bruce," Barbara said. "They already know everything about us."

"But how certain are you that this channel is safe?"

"Sir, um Batman," Garcia said nervously. "This line is triple encrypted, the NSA couldn't listen in if they really, really wanted to."

"I still don't like using civilian names."

"That puts us at disadvantage then," Hotch said clearly over the line. "You seem to know everything about us yet we don't have much more to go on than super-hero titles."

"I never watched the show that is now our reality."

"This Wonder Woman, Diana," Wonder Woman said. "None of have aside from Barbara's closest associates so maybe they should be leading the quest to see whether we are truly in your reality."

"How so? Wonder Woman," Hotch asked.

"Let Black Canary and Huntress ask questions to verify who you are."

"This is confusing," Barbara muttered.

Black Canary pulled out a headset and handed another one to Huntress. Both were grinning.

"Hi this Dinah Lance, Black Canary. Next to me is Huntress, Helena Bertinelli. We are huge fans of your show!"

"It is creepy and morbid and a great way to end a night hunting purse snatchers, mobsters, and whatever else Babs tells us to chase," Huntress added.

"Thank you," Hotch said in an uneasy tone.

Black Cannary rubbed her fingers together and then giggled. "First question, what color towel was Morgan using to cover himself the morning after he stayed over at Garcia's and she was worried something more might have happened?"

Garcia let out a squeak before answering. "Pink."

Huntress sighed. "It was so small and it was swoon-worthy."

"Do you too really think this is funny?" Batman said. "I'll find another way to get answers if you two think this is a joke."

"Fine," Black Canary said. "Reid, I assume you're there. What was the last event you hallucinated, slash remembered before Tobias Hankel took you outside to dig your own grave?"

There was silence on the line.

Black Canary leaned in. "Batman the show is insanely dark. There is some eye candy but what makes it fun to come home to with a pint of rocky road is that the bad guys are caught at the end of forty-four minutes. The team has a great sense of comradery."

Huntress settled in also. "What is the full name of Morgan's son?"

"Hank Spencer Morgan," Reid said croakily.

"Spencer is Reid's first name," Black Canary said. "By the way, hi Reid. I'm a huge fan."

"I think that's enough verbal proof," Batman said.


End file.
